


I Kidge You Not

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abandoned but feel free for anyone to expand upon this idea.





	1. Chapter one

Keith guessed it was probably karma that had brought him to where he was, he had gotten kicked out of the garrison and then proceeded to knock out garrison employees only to get stuck in space with his self-proclaimed “rival” and his ex-girlfriend, well, at least he was stuck in space with his pseudo older brother and a living cinnamon roll. Still, being stuck in space with someone he used to dream about his future with was…difficult to say the least. They hadn’t really separated on good terms either, they’d both been to blame of course focusing on the people they’d lost on the Kerberos mission and almost ignoring the other or answering the other in an almost snappish tone, but Keith couldn’t find it in himself to forgive the alpha just yet for being too busy in their investigation keep him safe and comforted during his heat. 

He could still remember calling for his alpha as his body began to betray him to the clawing hunger and heat blacking out from a combined lack of hydration and nourishment only to wake up days later disoriented, dehydrated, hungry, and the clawed feeling of abandonment in the nurse’s office, an IV hooked into his arm. They’d fought after that, Katie, or Pidge as she was calling herself now, growling out how they were sorry, but they were just too busy to have dealt with it right then, and Keith, well, he’d screamed back about how she wasn’t the only one to have lost someone in the mission and accused her of being a poor alpha. That was when they’d broken up, Keith storming out of the room and then less than a week later getting kicked out for throwing the punch at Iverson. 

When they’d all landed at the castle ship and Pidge pretended that they were a boy Keith kept silent, it bothered him to not know why, but a petty part of himself wanted to pretend not to care, he didn’t want the alpha to know how much it had affected him. He didn’t want her to know that he still cried at night sometimes when he thought about what he could have done differently, or what life would have been like if he’d acted the way people wanted him too, if he’d just been a quiet obedient omega. It wasn’t until a couple of months later that they had mended the broken bridge, talking it out apologizing and crying and hugging, although they hadn’t gotten back together, it was nice to know he was on good terms with the alpha again. It was good to once again, have a friend.  
It hurt a bit, to call her that, “a friend”, especially since at one point he’d be caught day dreaming about the day he’d be able to call the alpha his mate. He’d imagined it all them having kids, going on trips, exploring space. It was almost gross to Keith how infatuated he was (is) with her. At least he was still able to find comfort in the little things they used to do, when he wasn’t training Keith would curl up nearby and watch them work while feigning interest in a book he would pretend to read, comforted by her scent It was a light smoky scent and always mixed with the smell of whatever she’d been fiddling with that day, but it was always warm. Today it was some type of oil, she’d probably been working on Green earlier, trying to improve one of her functions to improve operability. Keith sat there for what felt like hours until finally descending into a pleasant slumber, lulled into security by the combination of the alphas scent and the rhythmic tapping of the keyboard, being near the alpha always left him relaxed and warm, he barely noticed when his soft rumbling purrs began to steadily fill the room.


	2. Author Personal log update!

Ok! so, i planned on writing the next chapter before this but the holidays plowed me down, SO! i will be working on creating a schedule to ensure at least 1 chapter gets written every 1-2 weeks unless something pops up, I will post the schedule in the About Me on my profile if anyone wants to check it once it is up (i will be writing a chapter later this week and will announce in end notes when its up, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile since i've done fanfiction, hope you guys don't mind the short chapter ;3 (Title might change later, i just put a pun to hold the space)


End file.
